kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future
Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future is a RPG game from Square Enix/Koei. Though Sora returns, he is not playable. Instead, it is the Kingdom of Wei from Dynasty Warriors who must play the hero. Story In the future, Sora and his friends are wiped out by Shao Kahn and his strength. Just as he is the last one, Sora sends a telepathic message "He must win!" before he dies. After the opening credits with the visions from Sora's battle. We flash to Cao Cao who wakes up from his sleep thinking it to be a nightmare of his father Cao Song dying. In reality, he sees the amulet his father gave him suffering a crack. Some of Cao Cao's subdorinates appear before him and he tells them of a nightmare he had, but can't remember. The Wei forces move camp to the Disney Castle (run by Mickey Mouse and Kermit the Frog). Mickey saw in the visions "he must win" and now, it is up to Cao Cao and his army to find out who "he who must win" is, while fighting a new council of villains, started by Shao Kahn. Main Party *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Cao Ren *Cao Pi *Xu Zhu *Dian Wei *Jia Xu *Zhang Liao *Zhen Ji *Zhang He *Pang De *Deng Ai *Cai Wenji *Sima Zhao *Sima Shi *Sima Yi *Zhong Hui *Guo Huai *Zhuge Dan *Xu Huang *Xiahou Ba *Wang Yuanji *Guo Jia *Wang Yi *Sub-Zero (Complete the game once) *Scorpion (Complete the game once) Caocao_DW7.jpg XiahouDunDW7.jpg Xiahouyuan_DW7.jpg Caoren-dw7.jpg Caopi-dw7.jpg Xuzhu-dw7.jpg Dianweidw7.jpg Jiaxudw7.jpg Zhangliaodw7.jpg ZhenJiDW7.jpg Zhanghe-dw7.jpg Pangde-dw7xl.jpg Dengai-dw7.jpg Caiwenji-dw7.jpg Simazhao-dw7.jpg Simashi-dw7.jpg Simayi-dw7.jpg Zhonghui-dw7.jpg Guohuai-dw7.jpg Zhugedan.jpg Xuhuang-dw7.jpg Xiahoubadw7.jpg Wangyuanji.jpg Guojia-dw7xl.jpg Wangyi-dw7xl.jpg Party Allies *Aladdin *Jasmine *Cassim *Peter Pan *Jane *Ariel *Melody *Beast *Hercules *Mulan *Li Shang *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Tarzan *Jack Skellington *Basil *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Ned Land *Simba *Kovu *Kiara *Nala *Prince Naveen *Tiana *James Bond *John Rambo *Col. Sam Trautman *The Man With No Name *Col. Douglas Mortimer *Chris Adams *Bowen *Red Sonja *Kalidor *Willow Ufgood *Madmartigan *R. J. MacReady *Indiana Jones *Mutt Williams *Marion Ravenwood *Anastasia *Demitri *Lt. Aldo Raine *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. John Watson *King Mickey *Kermit the Frog *Dr. Stanley Goodspeed *John Patrick Mason *Col. Joseph L. Ryan *Maj. Eric Fincham *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Conan the Barbarian *Zula *Subutai *Akiro the Wizard *Maj. Scott McCoy *Det. Sgt. Deke DaSilva *Det. Sgt. Matthew Fox *Hank Anderson *Ben Richards *Sailor Moon *Hikage *Jubei Kibagami *D *Shotaro Kaneda *Kyoya Izayoi *Taki Renzaburo Villains *Shao Kahn *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Kano *Rain *Pete *Sa'luk *Captain Hook *Hades *Morgana *Gaston *Shan Yu *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Oogie Boogie *Judge Claude Frollo *Edgar Balthazar *Zira *Blackbeard *Captain Nemo *Kamal Khan *Gen. Orlov *Gobinda *Mischka & Grischka *Max Zorin *May Day *Col. Podovsky *Sgt. Yushin *Col. Zaysen *Kourov *Clayton *Ramon Rojo *Chico Rojo *El Indio *Angel Eyes *Professor Ratigan *King Einon *Dr. Facilier *Queen Gedren *Queen Bavmorda *Gen. Kael *Jabba the Hutt *Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader * Darth Palpatine Sidious *Col. Hans Landa *Maj. Dieter Hellstrom *Staff Sgt. Wilhelm *Lord Henry Blackwood *The Dredger *Lord Coward *Gen. Francis X. Hummel *Captain Darrow *Captain Frye *Rasputin *Irina Spalko *Col. Antonin Dovchenko *Maj. Von Klemment *Thorgrim *Rexor *Bombaata *Thoth-Amon *Dagoth *Abdul *Wulfgar *Shakka Holland *Bob Spangler *Prof. Subzero *Dynamo *Buzzsaw *Fireball *Queen Beryl *Kunzite *Zoycite *Marou *Himuro Gemma *Yurimaru *Zakuro *Ujutsu Mujuro *Shijima *Mushizou *Count Magnus Lee *Rei Ginsei *Tetsuo Shima *Rebi Ra shaokahnendofallthings.jpg Shang_tsung_mk2011-1-.jpg quanchi.JPG Kano_MK9_ending4.PNG Rain_concept7.jpg PeteKH.jpg Sa'Luk.jpg capt-hook1.jpg MorganaDisneyLittleMermaid.jpg GastonVillain.jpg ShanYu.jpg Princejohn.png Sheriffnottingham.png Ob.jpg Frollohellfire.png Edgar.jpg Blackbeardpirates.jpg Captain_Nemo.jpg Support Villains Villains that will not engage the player. *LeFou *Smee *Hayabusa the Falcon *Pain and Panic *Sir Hiss *Lawrence *Vitani *Fidget The Bat *Dr. Facilier's shadow *Lady Tremaine *Lenkin *Bob Conley *W. G. Howe *Jenny Flex *Pan Ho *Marshall Murdock *George "Mac" McHale *Admiral Piett *Sgt. Crisp *Maj. Baxter *Thulsa Doom *Queen Taramis *Damon Killian *Benisato Voices English *Douglas Rye ... Cao Cao *Kirk Thornton ... Xiahou Dun *Beau Billingslea ... Dian Wei, Cao Ren *Doug Stone ... Xu Zhu *Tony Oliver ... Xiahou Yuan *Roger Craig Smith ... Zhang Liao *Kyle Hebert ... Sima Yi *Travis Willingham ... Xu Huang *Yuri Lowenthal ... Zhang He *Wendee Lee ... Zhen Ji *Doug Erholtz ... Cao Pi, Chris Adams *Daran Norris ... Pang De *Vic Mignogna ... Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Josh Grelle ... Sima Shi *Kaiji Tang ... Sima Zhao *Christopher Sabat ... Deng Ai *Kate Higgins ... Wang Yuanji *Dan Woren ... Guo Huai *Keith Silverstein ... Zhuge Dan *Quinton Flynn ... Zhong Hui *Bob Carter ... Shao Kahn *Andrew Kishino ... Shang Tsung *Ronald M. Banks ... Quan Chi *Michael McConnohie ... Kano, Shan Yu *Scott Weinger ... Aladdin *Linda Larkin ... Jasmine *John Rhys-Davies ... Cassim, Prince John *Jodi Benson ... Ariel *Robbie Benson ... Beast/Prince Adam *Kath Soucie ... Duchess, Perdita, Sally *Chris Sarandon ... Jack Skellington *Sylvester Stallone ... John Rambo *Nicholas Cage ... Dr. Stanley Goodspeed *Billy Murray ... John Patrick Mason, Maj. Eric Fincham *Corey Burton ... Captain Hook *Pat Carroll ... Morgana *Ken Page ... Oogie Boogie *Mark Strong ... Lord Henry Blackwood *Ed Harris ... Gen. Francis X. Hummel Music Themes *Toki no Kawa (sung by Fence of Defense) (Opening Theme) *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (sung by Ichiro Mizuki) (Ending Theme) Worlds *Disney Castle *Traverse Town *Radiant Garden *Agrabah *Atlantica *Beast's Castle *Kingdom of the Czars Boss themes Agrabah *Sa'luk - Nowakitatu Atlantica *Morgana - Raise Thy Sword Worlds of War Heroes *Sgt. Yushin - Moritsune *Col. Podovsky - A Rising Feeling *Podovsky's helicopter - The Most Dangerous Way Final boss & final boss theme *Shao Kahn - Thanatos Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future